


Mystic Messenger Heist!AU

by Drunkmermaid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Chases, Casino Heist, Cons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Gun Violence, Heist, I means its like Las Vegas, Money, Organized Crime, Pretty badass ladies getting shit done, The Crime, The money, lying, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkmermaid/pseuds/Drunkmermaid
Summary: After being double crossed by Rika, V must get the crew together in order to break into the newest Casino on the block, Mint Eye. They're just going to need a few more additions to the crew. It shouldn't be too hard, right?





	1. Awake

_ Noise. _

 

So much _noise._

 

V slowly opened his eyes, letting bright white light flash into the darkness. He closed them once again, trying to let his eyes rest before slowly opening them once more. It was so bright his eyes were having trouble adjusting to all the shapes.

 

_Waiting_.

 

He knew something was wrong. Deep down in his heart he knew. Sitting up quickly, his head gave a sharp warning to slow down. Sucking in air through his teeth he tried to remain still while the pain subsided. He listened to the beeping in his left ear, focusing on that before heaving a sigh of defeat.

 

"Oh, you're awake." A soft feminine voice echoed through the room. V turned his head to voice and saw the blurry shapes of a nurse. He attempted to squint in hopes it would help the blurry vision, but it did nothing but narrow his vision.

 

"Where am I?" He moved his arms, trying to adjust himself in this bed, but he felt a sharp tugging on his wrist. There was an IV connecting him and a tall drip line to his right. He already knew where he was.

 

"You're in the hospital dear. You came in with a terrible head injury. You've been out for a couple weeks, so you're going to feel a bit weak. Try not to push yourself."

 

"And my vision?" V closed his eyes. It was easier for him to handle the darkness than the frustrating blurriness of the room. There was so much silence from the nurse, as he was about to open his eyes again to see if she was still there, she spoke.

 

"I'm sorry. It’s too early to tell if it’s permanent or not. For now it's best to just rest. I'll go get you some water." The nurse turned and headed out of the room.

 

The blue haired man sat in the silence. His head hurt but it paled in comparison to the ache that pulled at his heart. The flashbacks came to remind him. Her blonde hair. Her green eyes. The high pitched laughter. The sound of an aluminum bat connecting with his skull-

 

V gave a jerk as if reacting to being hit. The man raised a hand to rub his eyes. She had double crossed him. Not just him the whole group. He needed to get in touch with Jumin as soon as possible. As the nurse walked back in he smiled to her. "Do you know if I had a phone on me? Or anything?"

 

The nurse thought for a moment before looking through the drawers at the bedside table. "Yes. I believe you had....your wallet and a casino chip. There wasn't a phone though." She pulled a light grey wallet out and then placed a casino chip on top. "Were you playing some casinos and got caught up in the wrong crowd?"

 

V glanced over to her. So inquisitive. "You could say that. I don't remember much. How long am I here for?" He didn't want to discuss what happened. He wasn't completely sure himself.

 

"A few more days so we can monitor you, plus get you accustomed to a cane. Just a bit of rehab." She gave him a pat on the arm. "It'll be okay. I'm sure it'll all work out."

 

The man sat in silence for a bit before nodding to the nurse. "Thank you." Seeing as a sign to leave the nurse let go of him and headed out the door.

 

\-------------------------

 

Within a few days V had gotten the hang of the cane. He gave a short wave goodbye to his nurse before heading down the steps to the road. Thankful he had sunglasses on because it was brighter outside than it was in the hospital. Calling a taxi, he got in, before instructing the driver where to go. "C&R Business, please."

 

The taxi driver gave a cool "You got it, boss." Before driving. He could tell they were speeding. He'd been in the same car as Saeyoung before. "Ya know I here they're building a new casino downtown." The driver piped up. Trying to initiate conversation.

 

V glanced up to the person, trying to make out a face with what little he could see. Nothing but a short haired blonde bob and he could see in the mirror bright blue eyes. A she. He was certain. "Really?? Do you know where?"

 

"Right in front of C&R Casino and Hotel's bay windows. Real cocky like. They've already demolished the houses around that area. C&R has been trying to stop 'em but no matter how much money they're dishin' out this new place is dishin' out more."

 

The driver gave a grin in the rear view mirror, happy that a customer going to such an uptight place was giving her a conversation. At least that's what she thought before he grew silent again. She wasn't sure how to continue the conversation.

 

V stayed silent until they arrived at the office building. He stepped out, using his cane to find the curb so he didn't trip over himself. He noticed the driver come out in an attempt to maybe help him out of the vehicle. The man fished out his wallet to pay for the fare. Counting out the bills, he handed her the fare. Plus a card on top. "You should apply to work at that casino. You've got a great personality. You'd make a lot more than being a taxi driver."

 

The woman laughed before looking the card over. V shut the car door, before putting his wallet back into his pocket. "Shoot me a text when you get the job." He waited for her to start putting the fare into her car before he walked away.

 

"Shoot, thanks man. I'll be sure to do that. Casino life seems a lot more exciting than taxi driving." Speaking as she placed the fair into a pouch in the glove box, before pulling herself back out from the car and starting to ask him another question, but he was gone.

 

\-------------

 

_ Ding. _

 

The elevator opened its door, letting the handicapped man out. Tapping his cane around on the marble floor he made his way to the receptionist desk. "Hello, is Mr. Han in today?"

 

"Do you have an appointment?" It came across snide and unnecessary. V brushed it off though. He was sure Jumin had many of people stroll in and request to speak to him.

 

"I do. A personal appointment. Could you tell him Jihyun Kim is here to see him?" Waving a hand to just have her do what he asked instead of ask more snide questions he turned and made his way to a chair.

 

It was about five minutes before the tall businessman made an entrance into the waiting area. "V." Jumin made a beeline for the blue haired man. "Why didn't you call me to tell me you got out? I would have had a driver come get you." Jumin started to glance V over to make sure he wasn't harmed any further than he already was. His eyes stayed a few seconds too long on the cane.

 

V noticed. "It’s not permanent. Just part of this head injury package. Just getting to use a cool cane for a while." He gave a smile and stood up, patting Jumin's arm. "It’s good to see you again. Let's talk."


	2. A Crew?

 

"How do you plan on getting the crew back?" Jumin ran his thumb around the side of his whiskey glass. It hadn't been very long since his taste buds decided it needed something harder than wine.

"How we always do? Do you think there would be an issue?" V calmly leaned back in his chair and looked towards the corporate heir.

"How we always do." Jumin scoffed, mimicking the other man. "It won't work anymore. When she left us-"

"Betrayed us." V set his own glass down on the coffee table, the ice within the amber liquid gave a few clinks against the glass.

"When she betrayed us, Saeyoung disabled and deleted everything. There is no more chat rooms, no contacts, nothing. I have Jaehee and Zen's number." Jumin heaved a sign, running his free hand through his hair. "Everyone else did what we do best. Disappeared."

V folded his hands in his lap, leaning forward to look at Jumin as clearly as his eyes would let him. "Then we need to find Saeyoung. I'm sure he went back to doing what he does while we aren't on a job. It will take me sometime to find him though....time.... I don't want to waste on a goose chase." The blue haired man mumbled and looked down towards his hands. It was going to take a bit of contacts to find the elusive hacker 7-0-7. "We're going to need more than our usual crew, by the way." 

V stood up and walked over to the large windows that peered out into the city. "Contact Jaehee. Get her on board. I'll give Zen a call, he usually has his phone number posted somewhere online." V started to stain his eyes trying to focus on the moving blobs below. "I can get a hold of Yoosung myself."

"Yoosung?" Jumin set his glass down and got up from his chair. "Shouldn't you leave him alone? He's just as burned as you."

"Its why I need him." V remained quiet, pondering how many people he was going to need...how to get his hands on some.... V turned around and walked to Jumin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll work on Saeyoung. I'll keep in touch." He smiled and gave a few pats on the shoulder before picking up his cane and heading out of the office. Opening the door he looked back. "Thank you." Then let the door close slowly behind him as he walked down the hallway to the elevators.

 

* * *

 

Jaehee tapped papers on her desk into a nice pile, before putting them neatly in a folder on her desk. She stood up, pushing her hair back into bun, before starting to lock up her desk.

"Ms. Kang, there is a handsome customer asking for you." A timid barista poked her head into the office, before darting back into kitchen.

Jaehee managed a little thank you before the girl was gone, and headed out to the café area, expecting to see Zen visiting. However she noticed the dark suited men beside a slimmer, well dressed, snobbish, disrespectful-

"Jumin, what a lovely surprise. What can I get you?" She smiled, greeting the man into her establishment. Surely he wasn't going to try and buy out her shop. If he was he had another thing coming.

The man nodded before reaching up and tugging on his cuff links. "V is back. He needs you." 

Jaehee gave looked at Jumin before motioning him to follow her to the office. The heir made his way into the office, waiting for Jaehee to close the door, leaving his guards outside to keep watch. As Jaehee moved to sit down in her chair, Jumin made himself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"How is he? I visited a couple times in the hospital when I could get through..." Jaehee started to fiddle with her hands. It was hard seeing V just motionless on a bed. They didn't even know if he was going to wake up. "What is he planning? Honestly after the last debacle I'll be surprised if anyone still wants to get back into the business. Especially with them gone..." The woman looked over to the side, away from Jumin.

"Its a casino heist. Her casino. The casino with _our_ money." He folded his hands in his lap and stared at the woman. "He needs you."

Jaehee sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Maybe I just wanted to stick to my legitimate business for once-"

Jumin chuckled. "Legitimate? Made with legit funds I'm sure." Seeing her starting to get riled up, he raised a hand up, wanting to stop her before she got on a tangent. "Look, I'm not here to fight. The offer is on the table if you want to get on this job. Bring in more cash for a renovation of this place." He smirked. "Just let me know if you're interested. Let Zen know its here for him too." Jumin stood up to leave.

"Excuse me? This place is doing just fine. I don't need this job." She dismissed him with her own wave of a hand. "Count me out. You all, are on your own."

Jumin nodded and started towards the door. Opening it up he looked back towards her. "See you around then, Ms. Kang." He took a few steps out the door before he heard Jaehee call for him to wait.

"Is V going for the money or...humiliation of her establishment?" Jaehee crossed her arms.

Jumin paused a moment. He tapped his chin before replying, "Both." Grinning he waved and left the shop, leaving the brown haired woman to stand there in her office alone.

 

* * *

 

_Ping! New Message._

**_< New job. V is back. - Jaehee>_**

_Ping! New Message._

**_< Its a casino. Roco's casino. - Jaehee>_**

Tapping the cigarette in the ashtray, before bringing it back to his lips, the white haired man tilted his head. "Roco's? Who the-"

_Ping! New Message._

**_< Rika's* Her casino. - Jaehee>_ **

 

Zen sat up on his couch and shoved the cig into the ash tray, ruining it for future use. "What?!" He immidiatly stood up and started to respond to the text.

**_< Rika's casino? Is that the shit she's making with OUR money? - Zen>_**

_Ping! New Message._

**_< Apparently. Jumin came into the shop personally in order to tell me. What do you think? - Jaehee>_**

Zen stared at the phone before setting it down and pacing. Before he knew it, another cigarette was lit and he was smoking like a chimney thinking it over. After a few moments, he picked the phone back up and replied.

 

_**< I'm going in. - Zen>**_

_Ping!_

**_< If you're in. I'm in. - Jaehee>_ **

 

Zen chuckled before making his way into his room. "Yoosung isn't going to like this. Not at all." Tapping away on his phone, he punched the number for work. "Hey, its Zen. Sorry its such short notice, but an emergency came up. I'll be back in a few weeks." He gave a nod before humming slightly. "I know, babe. Do me this favor and let them know I'll be back as soon as possible. I can't explain. Yeah. Bye~" He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed.

Kneeling down Zen pulled out a long black bag from underneath the bed and gently placed it on top of the bed. He stood back up and shoved the cigarette in his mouth into the bedside ash tray. Moving back to the bed, Zen unzipped the bag. Flipping the top open he looked at long sniper rifle that seemed to be shining with anticipation to be used.

"Beautiful as always." Zen smiled at his reflection in the metal before closing it back up. He pulled another black bag from the under the bed and started packing. Tossing in some clothes, shoes, a few packs of cigs, wads of cash, and a couple of passports, Zen was set. Hoisting the bags over his shoulder he picked up his phone and headed out of the apartment. Making another phone call, Zen hailed a taxi. Hearing a voice on the other line he grinned.

"V! Where do you want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I dropped off the face of the planet! Back and ready for action!


	3. Enter 7-0-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hacker arrives!

=================================

**A month later**

=================================

"You need to get lost soon." The static in the ear piece the red head wore distracted him from typing. "They're going to find and kill you, and we won't have what we need!" The voice was urgent this time finally warranting a response.

"Don't worry! Hacker supreme 7-0-7, is almost done!" The cheery and confident voice suddenly dropped in a dangerous tone. "So stop bothering me." Going back to his computer and watching the data download fromt he large computer onto his laptop. His glasses reflected the screens in the dark office. He glanced out the window to the large warehouse the office looked over. It seemed to be an endless supply of boxes. Boxes full of illegal guns, drugs, and possibly counterfeit money. Seeing light slowly enter the warehouse, the great hacker knew he needed to speed up the process. But there was no speeding up file transfers. They always went at their own pace.

Moving low to the ground, he gently set a can next to the door and crawled back to the computer to check the file status.

 _67%_. Oh come on.

Seven could hear shouts from below now. They must have figured something was amiss when the lights weren't turning on. "Come on baby. Today please." He was going to have to jump. He raised a figure and gently felt the glass, giving small gentle taps to the window. Not bullet proof. Glancing over to the laptop he hoped it was just about done.

_74%_

"Fuckin' piece of-" He grumbled under his breath and made sure to start packing up anything that wasn't necessary for the transfer into a aluminum case. He was going to have to use this to smash the window. Slipping a small device in his pocket he glanced out the window. It looked like 4 men with guns were marching up the stairs towards the office. Leaving 3 on the ground. Tsk. The chances of not getting shot dwindling very very quickly. Hopefully they weren't good shots.

_82%_

Part of him wanted to reach out and shake the computer. Knowing fully well it wouldn't help at all. But it surely would make him feel better. They were getting too close for true comfort. He was going to have to make a jump. He gently set the laptop into the briefcase, still open as it downloaded the files.

_96%_

Someone attempted to open the door, as if it would be unlocked. The door handle gave a few shakes before it grew silent. Then a loud bang, then another, and another, someone was trying to kick it down.

_98%_

The kicking stopped shortly after. There were low murmurs filed the tense silence that was filling Seven's ears. There was a click, and rapid fire that hit the door handle, leaving the door to swing open.

_100% "All done meow~!"_

As the computer chimed, seven closed the briefcase and stood up. As the men rushed in, he slid his hand into his pocket, and turned away from them. Bright flashes of light and sound erupted from the small can near the door. Reaching his arm back he slammed the briefcase against the window. The weight of which was suppose to carry him forward through the glass, but his arm gave a jerk as the case bounced back spinning him around.

"What?!" Another hit to the window and it didn't shatter. It wasn't bullet proof why?! Oh lord in heaven. Why do you place so many trials upon this poor sinner. Freezing in place Seven tried to formulate a plan. If they hit him in the chest and legs he'd be okay. The bullet proof vest would work and he could power through a leg/arm shot. But his head.... Maybe they'd shoot chest first, inspect and he could hijack a gun.

The flashes had finished not long after starting and the men were gaining vision back. The leader already had a gun fixed upon Seven. The chest is where the gun was aiming but no bullet escaped. "You snooped too long." The gruff voice mocked the red haired man.

"I did. You were a lot faster than I had expected. Silly me." Seven gave a little grin and held onto the briefcase tightly with one hand and raised one hand in a defenseless motion to show he wasn't holding a weapon. "Do I get to be a prisoner and tortured?" With torture there was possibilities of escape. Death, not so much.

"No. We will kill you. Take briefcase, and send your balls back to your boss as warning." The gun raised. His neck? They wanted to watch him choke on his own blood before dying. How brutal. Seven hissed in disappointment. "What a shame." He stared down his attacker, waiting for the trigger pull.

A shot rang out, blood splashing onto Seven's face. The searing hot flames of pain erupting in his mind. Before calmly fading into a strong stinging sensation. Seven watched the body of the man in front fall to the ground before 3 other shots rang out. Reaching a hand up he felt the grazed shot along his cheek. "Had they missed him and then tried to cover up??" Looking towards the window four holes decorated the window that hadn't been there before.

Hearing another gunshot, Seven tried to pin point the location. He found one of the guards below cautiously walking around, gun raised, before being gunned down with a single shot. That was 6 shots. That meant there was one more guard around the area. Seven made his way over the bodies and out the door, wiping the blood from his cheek off onto his sleeve. Where was the other guard?? He looked around, letting himself get into a small covered area behind some boxes. He should just make a run for it.

"Cutting it a little close Luciel." A voice spoke from above, and for a split second, Seven was certain it was the holy son himself. Watching a leg dangle from above him, before a whole body of a man in the guard uniform drop down in front of him. Sniper rifle strapped onto his shoulder. "Did you even have a plan? What was with that poor window breaking attempt?" The man removed his helmet, letting his white locks flow so free. They gently went back into place, as if the man had never been wearing a helmet.

"Zen you scared the fuck out of me. Why are you here?" Seven held a hand to his chest and tried to calm the sharp pain that was his quickly beating heart. The sniper gave the hacker a pat on the back and escorted him from the building.

"V sent me. He wasn't sure where you were. So I had to do some shit guard duty. Lucky me." A cigarette was already in the man's hands, as he took a long drag. Seven plucked the cig from Zen's hands and tossed it to the ground. "Don't smoke. It'll make me sick. And you'll stink up my baby."

The two men walked down an alley passing various small garage doors before stopping at one 3 away from the end. Seven tapped a card against the keypad that rested on the side of the door frame, opening the door. "So, V is out? Is he okay? Trying to plan a reunion already?" Seven started asking questions as he unlocked the car for the both of them.

Zen placed his sniper rifle and bags in the back of the car before hopping in the passenger seat. Seven placed the briefcase behind his seat before getting into the driver seat and starting the car. "V is out. He says we're back in business. At least for one final heist." Zen made sure his seatbelt was secure, right before the hacker peeled out of the garage and made his way into the open road.

"Why, would V be interested in a new heist? The last one was...." Seven stopped himself feeling the bitter taste on his tongue. He could see in his peripheral view Zen tensing up. The car remained silent for a few moments as both men stopped themselves from getting overly angry.

Zen finally spoke. "Because revenge fuels the best plans." Looking over to Seven, he smirked. "You wanna? Jaehee, Jumin, and myself already said yes. It won't be the same without you."

The red head scoffed. "Won't be the same...You guys couldn't do anything without me. What's the hit?"

Zen chuckled before relaxing in the seat, getting used to the top speeds the vehicle was driving at. "A casino."

"Casino? Does he realize how dangerous, complex, and intricate those systems are?! Not to mention how practically impossible they are to crack!" The car gave a small jerk slightly as Seven drifted the vehicle into a left turn suddenly.

"You can't do it?" The white haired man gripped the seatbelt and the 'Oh Shit' handle, respectably.

"I didn't say I couldn't do it. I said it was practically impossible." The red head adjusted his glasses and smirked. "You know I can make the impossible, possible. It would be quite the feat for a hacker such as myself. My rates would triple."

"Well god. It's Rika's Casino. V wants our money back. So you can get your rates back plus some from the last heist." Zen reached for his pack of cigs, before heaving a sigh remembering the no smoking rule in the car. "You're going to need to connect us again."

Seven shook his head. "No We're going to need to be in close contact. A chatroom would be redundant at this point. I'll make a secure texting/call system. That way it won't be traceable." He gave a few taps on his chin trying to think of how he'd design it. "Where are we all meeting?"

"At mista trust fund's pad." Zen pouted. Not wanting to be subjected to a cat hair filled death trap. Which reminded him he needed to preemptively take some pills.

"Oh~ I'll get to see my Elly." Seven laughed as Zen started to sneeze and whine about how he hated cats and their terrible hair. From then the car ride was silent until seven reached his home. Pulling into his own garage Seven got out and took the briefcase from the back of the car. "Hey, you know what I just thought about?" Seven watched the other male gather his things from the back. Zen gave a small 'hmm' as to signal Seven to continue talking. "What about Yoosung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! A bit longer than the others, apologizes! Hope you enjoyed and look for the next chapter fairly soon!


	4. The Student

V waited patiently for classes to be let out. He had already spoken to Yoosung's mother to find out his schedule. He expected her to start going on those motherly rants before he could hang up with her, but the phone call ended with V trying to calm a tearful woman down, listening to her concerns, and explaining how he was going to try and help the young college student. In the end he was going to have to visit for dinner in the near future. 

Seeing the people starting entering the school grounds and sidewalks, V strained to find the young gamer. "Sir is that him?" A cheerful old voice spoke up. V turned his attention to Driver Kim and then to where he was pointing. "Oh, I believe so. Lets pull up to him." Rolling the window down, V pushed his head out from the car as they drove by the boy. 

"Yoosung!" V gave a little wave and smiled at him as the driver slowed to a stop. The blonde haired boy glanced over to see who was calling out to him before his youthful curious face turned stone cold. Yoosung gave V a glare before greeting him with a, "What do you want?"

V felt a small shiver run down his spine. Yoosung had the same look in his eyes as Rika did when she was mad at him. All the light drained from their eyes and they both looked so intimidating and dangerous. Clearing his throat, V motioned for him to come over. "Come on into the car. We have to talk." 

Yoosung stood there for a moment before turning on his heels and walking away from the car. "Yoosung wait!" V clicked the car door open and made his way out of the vehicle to catch up with Yoosung. Forgetting the cane in the car, the blue haired man tried his best to quickly catch up. However his depth perception was lost and everything was just so blurry. 

Yoosung looked back, continuing to walk forward until he saw the man struggling so terribly to reach him. What was wrong with him? The boy stopped and let V catch up to him, feeling the sense of pity growing in his stomach. As the man caught up, he placed a hand on Yoosung's shoulder before retracting it immediately, feeling Yoosung's body grow ridged. 

"What's wrong with your eyes?" The college student raised and eyebrow trying to see if this was some sort of pity me con V was trying to play. V removed his sunglasses and looked at Yoosung as best he could. 

"I wasn't just emotionally hurt that night, Yoosung." He heaved a sigh and looked towards the ground. "Its not permanent. I'll get better but the trauma is still there." He gripped his glasses stronger than he meant to and could feel the plastic starting to give. "My eyes are just nothing but a constant blur and poor perception of where I'm going." 

"She didn't really do that to you! She could never! Rika didn't betray us! Its a misunderstanding-" V cut the boy off, "Yoosung! A misunderstanding!? If it was, wouldn't she have tried to explain it to us? Tried to talk to us? She's building a damn casino!" Fishing into his pockets he pulled out the clip of newspaper and handed it to the boy. "There was no misunderstanding. She wasn't who we thought she was Yoosung. And it hurts."

Yoosung looked at the paper. Reading the article, pausing as he looked at the picture of Rika shaking the hands of the builders to mark the beginning of construction. "But why?" He could hear his voice crack as he looked at V. "Why would she put us all in danger-" Little tears started to form before he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

V held onto the boy into a small comforting hug. "I don't know. But its not our fault. Its not your fault. So trust me." He let go and gave Yoosung's head a pat. "Come with me and meet up with everyone."

"No." Yoosung pushed away from V and rubbed his eyes. "No. I'm not doing anything with you guys! I'm done with it all. I just wan to go home, in peace and play video games. I don't want to have anything to do with you or Rika, or any of your crazy schemes!" He looked V over again before turning to walk away. 

"That's fine....but, I'm going to get answers. We'll be meeting at Jumin's place. You can change your mind at any time. It won't be same without you." V sighed and watched the boy run off. Dammit. He needed him. Needed him to be his eyes. The car inched closer to V and waited for the man to enter. Putting the sunglasses back on, he moved into the car and sighed. "Jumin's, please."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Achoo!" The white haired man gave another sneeze as Jaehee handed him a tissue. "Why here? We ne-ne-....ne-ACHOO! need to pick somewhere without the damn furball!" Blowing his nose, Zen looked to the blue haired man with pleading red puffy eyes. 

"Elly is a princess, meow!" Seven had Elizabeth the third on his lap, lifting her upper body so she was standing on his legs. He was squishing her little front paw beans before a swift slap to the back of his head caused him to release her.

"Don't disrespect Elizabeth the third. Leave her alone." Jumin snapped at Seven before gently picking Elizabeth up and putting her on his desk. He could hear 707 starting to whine as his precious Elly was once again taken away from him.

V gave a little sigh and smiled. "It's nice to have everyone together again." He could see the blur of their bodies. Each easy to distinguish with their mannerisms. Even with the handicap. 

"Almost everyone." Zen corrected. "Looks like Yoosung is done." He rubbed his nose with the tissue. "What will we do about that?" V gave a shake of his head. "It is what it is." He moved to the small bar, guiding his fingers along the glasses. He poured himself a drink, listening to the ice clink inside the glass. "I'm trying to find us a better location. Jumin so graciously let us borrow his place for the moment. Try to bare with it for just tonight Zen. If it gets to much we can call it a night and try to get a hotel somewhere." He took a sip of the drink. Feeling his lips grow numb and his throat burn, V acknowledged it was whiskey.

"V, what do we know so far?" Jaehee crossed her legs on the couch and propped her notebook up on her legs. "I'll collect." 

The man nodded and turned his body to them. "Rika is in full steam mode on her casino. She has construction 24 hours a night according to various noise reports. Though it looks like she's buying out any resident in the area who complains to the police. If she keeps up this pace, she can be finished in 6 months, furnished the whole thing in 3, and have her opening within a year. Its not a lot of time, but we need to have the ends and outs of that casino."

"Are we hitting her during her opening?" Jumin inquired, scratching Elizabeth's chin and enjoying her purring.

"No. I want her to be successful. I want her to make more and more money. Then I want to hit. So we hit six months after opening. I'll need employees on our side in there. That'll require recon, which Jaehee I'll need you to do. I want you in there as soon as she opens her doors."

"Of course. I'm sure I can get in without an issue. Especially with such a large notice. I appreciate it." She scribbled a few things down in her notepad before handing Zen another tissue as he sneezed again. 

"There's no way I can make it into the casino. Rika will pick me out easily. Same with Jumin. We'll have to rely on all of your eyes and ears. As well as who we can recruit from the inside."

Zen gave a cheeky grin. "I could probably recruit some showgirls for...distraction purposes." He was then pushed off the couch by Seven, as the red head stood up. "I could dress up as a showgirl! Confident, Sexy, Flirty, and Coy~" Zen got up quickly and kicked Seven's legs out from under him. Causing him to fall back into the couch. "No! Don't disgrace a show girl's uniform with your body!"

"No one is going in as a showgirl. Or going to recruit showgirls. I need dealers, housekeepers, designers, you know. The workers." V tapped his finger on the glass he was holding. "I could use Yoosung to scope out the more innocent workers. His baby face would be perfect..." Damn. He couldn't see well enough to go into the casino. He needed Jumin to stay away from it as long as possible.

"Zen's looks are too noticeable. Rika knows what we all look like, what we specialize in. We have to be careful of what we're doing so we aren't caught." Jaehee spoke up and looked down at her notes. "It would make sense to have myself go in disguise. That way we can get a better layout."

"Yes, that would be ideal. I'd also like Luciel to go in disguise when they start doing electrical work in the casino. Which means, Jumin I need fake work papers for him." V glanced up to the man with the cat, who nodded confirmation. 

"Zen I want you to go back to work for now. But keep your ears and eyes open for news you hear on the casino floor about anything. If anyone mentions anything about her casino, I want to know about it." V moved back to the bar to replenish his glass, stopping only once he heard the door to the room open. Turning he tried to focus on who was entering this late at night.

707 was the first to greet the stranger. His happy go lucky voice filling the room with excitement with the newest addition. "Welcome home, Yoosung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~! Okay main crew together, now for the fun part. Introducing the MCs. Suggestions for names welcome!


	5. MC1&2 and Ms. Pepper

"Good morning, Hyori." A voice called from the kitchen as a blonde woman walked into the apartment. Setting her keys down in a bowl, Hyori set her motorcycle helmet down next to the door. "Hey, Yuuki. Smells like pancakes." Making her way into the kitchen to confirm her suspicions, Hyori grinned as she watched the short plump girl move around the small kitchen. 

"Its waffles actually. But you were close! I made them for us. So grab a couple plates for us, please." The brown haired girl gave a smile to her roommate before pulling out some butter and syrup to take to the table. Yuuki waited for the tall, slender, blonde woman to set the table, before putting down the stack of waffles. Yuuki sat down and waited for her roommate to get her share of waffles, before picking up a few herself. "So how was the Taxi tonight?"

Hyori gave a little groan and shoved some of her hair behind her ear. "Awful. It was dead tonight. I barely got anyone." She started pouring syrup on the waffles before starting to eat. After a few bites she looked over to Yuuki. "You know, that new casino has job openings. It won't be open for a few more months but we could put in some applications."

The brown haired girl had her face stuffed with waffles. Chewing quickly, she replied once finished with what she had. "A casino? Wh-why would we want to work at a casino? Isn't there a lot of shady deals and and and prostitution? I can't be a prostitute."

"No! No no no." Hyori set her fork down and waved her hand. "Yuuki please. No one is going to be a prostitute. I was going to apply as a dealer. The openings said they send you to training for 8 weeks then you'll be ready to be a dealer. Its also a great way to make tips." She gave a smile and looked over to Yuuki. Seeing her little chubby face sad caused Hyori to quickly try to cheer her up. "But! If I'm a dealer, there is no sense in us both being a dealer! So I made sure there was a job opening for you! Which, there is as an opening for housekeepers."

Yuuki looked up from her food and raised an eyebrow. "....housekeeping? You mean exactly what I do at the hotel I work for now?" She tried to see how this was going to benefit her in anyway. It wouldn't be long before Hyori started pitching the pros-

"Listen! You have to deal with a crummy, low paying hotel housekeeping job. But this is a super brand new casino! They put pride in how their rooms look. Plus hotel guests leave tips all the time for their housekeepers. AND! It pays 3 dollars more an hour than what you're making now." Hyori grinned and started eating once more.

"More money, because there will be more rooms... But fine, I'll apply. But if this place has some weird uniform, I'm not going to do it." Going back to her food, the two roommates ate in silence for the rest of breakfast. Once finished, Hyori got up, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket and headed out to the balcony to smoke. Yuuki finished cleaning up the kitchen before getting on her laptop. "Hyori! What was the name of that Casino?" 

The blonde blew a puff of smoke out into the air, before opening the patio door. "Its called, Mint Eye."

 

================================================  
3 weeks later  
================================================

"Aye Pepper, do you think you could finish in here tonight? I've got a date with one of the construction workers." A tall male placed a hand on his hip as he looked at the woman with platinum blonde hair tied up into a bun. She was so involved with the computers it took a few moments before he got a response. 

Seven glanced over, before smiling. In his high pitched female voice he gave a girlish giggle before nodding. "Of course~! You have a wonderful date! Tell me how it goes!" She gave a little wave as the man said thanks before turning back to her computer and finishing the electrical blueprints. If he could get away with it, he could alter these blueprints for easier access. but if he made it too obvious, Rika would notice his hand was in this honey pot. Giving a little click of his tongue he shut the laptop lid closed and moved over to see the material they were using for electrical wires within the computer rooms. Hearing his cell phone ring, he paused before answering via Bluetooth ear piece. "Hello, Ms. Pepper here." 

"Eh? Ms. Pepper?" A confused, younger sounding voice reacted on the other line. "S-sorry. I think I have the wrong number." 

"It's okay Yoosung-" Seven replied before hearing the click. He hung up. Pausing for a moment he waited for the call back. There it was. "Hello, Ms. Pepper here."

"Seven! Why can't you answer the phone normally?!" Yoosung sounded like he was embarrassed for thinking it was a wrong number.

"I'm currently at work right now, can I help you?" He maintained his cheery female voice while going back to working on some of the wires. That should let him easily access the cameras once they put them in. Just a few plug and go's. 

"Ah- Well, Jumin told me to tell you, your packages are all in the basement of C&R. Did you want anyone to move them?" 

"No no, best not to move any of the bombs till I get there." Seven closed the electrical panel he was in before picking up his laptop. 

"B-b-bOMBS?!" As Yoosung's voice squeaked in terror and surprise, Seven wished him luck.

"Don't move- some of them might have been activated. Tell me you haven't touched any boxes." A sly grin was on Seven's face as he headed out of the building. 

"I-I-I...." Yoosung was stuttering. The poor by was close to tears. "I'm holding a box right now. I was h-helping move them to be compact together!!" 

"I'm hanging up now. I hope I get to you in time. Just don't move at all!" With that he hung up on Yoosung and gleefully went to hail a taxi to C&R. It wouldn't look right to come in one of his flashy babies. Had to maintain looking like a regular electrician gal. 

Once arriving at C&R, he showed his badge Jumin gave him to the guards before making his way to the basement elevator. He was almost certain Yoosung would have gotten tired by now and dropped the box he was holding.

Walking out of the elevator he removed the earrings he had in his ears, then his wig, and then the wig cap. Ruffling his hair with a hand, he headed through the mazes of boxes. He could already hear sniffling. "Yoosung~! Are you still alive?" Turning a corner he saw the little blonde boy just standing by himself holding a box. His face was covered in tears and snot came from his nose. Seven paused and looked at him as Yoosung caught sight of the red head and started crying harder. Seven took a few deep breaths to stop him from laughing, before heading over to Yoosung. Gently he took the box from the boy. "Yoosung. You did good." He gave a gentle smile, before dropping the box with a loud THUD! Onto the ground.

Yoosung gave a squeal and jumped at Seven. "We're GOING TO DIE!" 

Seven held onto Yoosung, moving so he was holding him bridal style. "You're not going to die. Will you calm down?" He laughed at the boy before letting Yoosung push himself off of Seven and stand on his own away from the box. The red head leaned down and brought out a knife, cutting open the box, letting the packing peanuts fly out. 

Yoosung inched slowly over. Wiping his face with his jacket covered arm. "W-Well? I-Is it really a bomb?" 

Seven gave a nod. "Yes...." Reaching in he pulled out a long silver dress. "A bomb-ass dress." He held it up to himself and grinned at Yoosung. "What do you think? Will I look good?" 

The younger boy stared at the dress. It took a good few moments to register he had been holding a box filled with a dress. Not a bomb. No one was going to die. He had been crying for no reason. "...EH?!" Yoosung ran at Seven and tackled him into a wall of boxes.

"You two seem to be working hard." A lone voice echoed through the building basement. Seven popped his head up from the boxes, bringing Yoosung who had his arms around Seven's neck attempting to choke hold him, up to the surface of boxes. 

"What are you doing here, V?" Yoosung glared over at him, watching the man tap his cane to walk forward. 

"I also have boxes stored here. I have a truck out front ready to move things to the new place." V stopped and touched one of the boxes. "If you two could help me, I would appreciate it. Since its hard to read these small labels."

Seven slipped out of Yoosung's grip and headed over to V. The ground was so cold through his tights. He wished he didn't lose his heels within the scuffle in the boxes. "I'll help you. Besides, I have a few things to take over there as well."

"Thank you." V gave a nod before glancing to Yoosung. "I'll go request the movers to come down here and help as well. Are you coming to the new place Yoosung?" 

Yoosung gave it thought before turning his head away from V. "No." His eyes were still puffy and red from crying, plus he had bruises already forming from his scuffle with Seven.

V sighed and turned away, heading to the elevators. He understood Yoosung didn't trust him. It would take...time. But....they didn't have time. Leaving the basement, V made his way to the truck to handle things up there.

"What are even in these stupid boxes?" Yoosung gave a little kick to one of them that was labeled for V.

Seven hoisted a couple of boxes up into a stack, before waving the movers over towards him. "Supplies. Electronics. Poker chips. Counterfeit money." 

"Counterfeit money?" Yoosung stopped messing with the box. "Why fake money? Don't we need the real thing?"

"We do. But Mint Eye will have to check stacks of cash if they get wind that counterfeits are within their stash. It'll be an easier way for our team to get in where they need to get in. You'd know that if you'd listen to V." Seven tossed a box over to Yoosung's feet. "Come on. Lets get this packed up." 

Reluctantly the blonde boy picked up the box and headed towards the elevators to help pack the truck up. Maybe it would make more sense if he actually listened to V. He wasn't going to get anywhere close to Mint Eye or Rika if he kept pushing V away. He needed to use V......to get back to Rika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone! College started up and I had to get into a groove with that before I could work on the chapters. But I'm good to go now, and hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
